One after another
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: It starts with an attack, and leads to more and more. Kazuma x Ayano - special appearence of my new Kaze No Stigma OC ! Gonna be a chap story
1. Chapter 1

"Kazuma!" Ren hollard as he ran towards his brother who sat on a bridge in the Kannagi residence.

"What's up?" Kazuma asked and smiled softly at his little brother.

"I-It's Ayano!" He panted as he stopped beside Kazuma and looked at him with fear. "Sh-She's gone missing!"

Kazuma's smile fell. "What do you mean, missing?" He shook his head. "She's probably off-"

"N-No! She's really missing - kidnapped! Blood was found in her room and her window smashed! Her shoes are here and she was clearly in pajamas!" Ren cried.

Kazuma's eyes widened slightly. "Has Jugo asked for me then?"

"W-Well... yeah.." Ren breathed.

Kazuma jumped down and quickly picked up Ren before lifting off the ground. It only took a few minutes for them to land at Jugo's home and go inside.

"Kazuma, I will pay you as much as you'd like, just find my daughter!" Jugo pleaded. His eyes held worry, and it was clear he was trying not to panic.

"How much-"

Ren punched Kazuma in the gut. "Don't worry about that! We need to find her now!"

Kazuma stared blankly down at Ren before ruffling his hair. "What's with the we? You're not coming."

Ren's lips parted before he narrowed his eyes. "I have to come! Anyano needs us!"

"She needs to keep better guard over herself." Kazuma countered and sighed. "Is her room the same?"

Jugo nodded. "I-It hasn't been touched."

"I will take a look before I go and search for her." Kazuma stated, taking off his shoes before walking through the house to Ayano's room.

Inside were signs of a stuggle. Things were knocked over and smashed. Some areas were burned by what he suspected was by Enraiha. The window beside her bed was broken. Blood was stained to the glass and other spots of blood were around the room. He also noticed puddles of what appeared to be water, and it made him narrow his eyes.

"D-Do... you think it was a yohma?" Ren asked as he came up and hugged Kazuma's side.

Kazuma shook his head. "No... it wasn't... it was human..." _'Another magic user...'_

Jugo had also moved to the doorway, looking over the room with sadness. "Please... find my daughter..."

Kazuma nodded. "I will find her."

Ren hugged Kazuma before stepping back. "Hurry..."

Kazuma smiled gently before leaving the room. _'Ayano... whatever is happening to you, hold on until I can reach you...'_

_..._

"Heh, too easy. What kind of fire-magic user are you? I'm ice and I managed to beat you!" The woman hissed as she stared at Ayano who sat limply against the wall, bleeding severly.

"Wh-Why.. did you do this?" Ayano choked out.

The woman shrugged. "For shits and giggles?" She smirked.

Ayano groaned and closed her eyes.

"Hey! You can't die!" The woman hissed. "I have no intentions of that."

"Then l-let me go..." Ayano whispered weakly.

"I-"

A large breeze passed through the room, blowing the woman back into the wall. Kazuma appeared in front of Ayano, his eyes shining blue as he glared.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kazuma growled.

The woman smiled innocently. "I was bored! I wanted to see how far I could get with a fire-magic user!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Namara Hunigi." She sand and smiled, pushing her blonde curls behind her ear.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done." Kazuma hissed.

The woman simply giggled. "Try it!"

A large ice wall shot up in front of Kazuma. When he sliced it down, she was gone. On the floor was a small message written in ice, reading, "I will be back~"

Kazuma gritted his teeth. He turned to Ayano and knelt down. "Hey, can you look at me?"

Ayano let out a groan, attempting to lift her head in vain.

Kazuma clenched his jaw as he carefully scooped her into his arms and took off back towards the Kannagi residence.

* * *

AN: Gonna be a chapter thing. Its a love between them, but there's this enemy around. She's my OC btw ;)

Its gonna be cute, sorry this chap is short :P

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

"She's in here." The nurse said as she lead Kazuma to Ayano's room in the hospital.

Kazuma pushed the door open. Laying lifeless in a hospital cot was Ayano. Stitches held together the deep gashes visible on her cheek and arms, bruises covered almost ever inch of her skin, IV's were in each arm and a oxygen mask was over her face. A frown fell over Kazuma's face as he looked over Ayano's condition. He knew Jugo and Ren would be there soon, so he only had a short time alone with her.

He moved over to her bedside and pushed her bangs from her face. "Ayano." He said; no response. "Ayano." He said a bit louder and tapped her arm; still nothing. "Open your eyes." He hissed and squeezed her arm; finally a wince. He let out a groan and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "How could you let yourself be captured so easily?" He whispered with a frown.

The door opened and Jugo and Ren stood there, staring wide eyed at Ayano's condition. After a moment, Jugo moved to her bedside and caressed her cheek. "Ayano..."

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Ren asked with teary eyes.

Kazuma pulled Ren into an embrace. "She'll be fine." He assured.

At that moment the doctor came in and gave a smile to the three. "Afternoon." He said and gave a bow.

"Will Ayano be alright?" Ren asked.

The doctor nodded. "She's in rough condition, but will make a full recovery."

"Thank goodness..." Jugo sighed.

"We will need to keep her here for a while though..." The doctor stated.

Jugo nodded. "That's fine."

The doctor rounded to Ayano's monitors and eyed them, writing stats down on his clipboard. "She was nearly dead when Yagami-san brought her here, so she was very lucky."

Jugo nodded. "I will pay you when we return to the house." He said to Kazuma with a firm nod.

Kazuma nodded. "Thanks." He murmured, rubbing Ren's back as he looked over Ayano. "Do her friends know yet?" He asked.

Ren nodded. "I let them know."

Kazuma nodded. "Good."

After about an hour, Jugo realized Ayano was not going to wake and left. Ren stayed with Kazuma, but by the time the sun was setting, he too, decided to head back. Kazuma on the other hand remained where he was, sitting in the chair. He had many things on his mind; that women whom attacked Ayano, Ayano's health, how much money he was getting paid and how much more he'd have to charge Jugo in order to continue protecting Ayano at a higher level.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. It'd be a long day for him to sit on one place, yet for some reason, he felt no need to leave. What was he going to do? Go back to his hotel room? Maybe drink some sake? He shook his head.

"Yagami-san, you can wake up now." A soft voice called to Kazuma.

His eyes slowly opened and he straightened.

"You fell asleep in the chair, Yagami-san." The nurse said gently. "Is Ayano dear to you? Is that why you stayed?"

"I'm her bodyguard." Kazuma replied with a yawn.

The nurse's smile fell slightly. "O-Oh, sorry for assuming them." She murmured and gave a bow.

Kazuma shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes drifted over to Ayano and sighed. "Has she woken at all?"

The nurse shook her head. "She's really out of it. I'm unsure how long she will be out for. You can go, Yagami-san, nothing will happen to her here." She said and smiled gently again.

Kazuma stood up to stretch. "I will go get breakfast and return." He stated.

The nurse nodded. "Please excuse me." She said and left down the hall to attend to another patient.

Kazuma's eyes drifted back to Ayano. He didn't like seeing her in this state, it reminded him of Tsui-Ling when she was being sacrificed, looking helpless and there was nothing he could do for her. He let out a sigh, he slipped off his jacket and set it over her before leaving the room.

...

"She looks horrible." Yukari frowned.

"Never seen her beat up so bad." Nanase nodded in agreement.

Kazuma leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He shrugged. "She was nearly dead when I found her..."

The girls nodded. "I still cannot believe it though..." Yukari sighed.

Kazuma shrugged. "She's an idiot, I'll give her that."

Nanase nodded before spotting Kazuma's jacket covering Ayano. She wasn't sure why neither herself or Yukari had noticed before, but now she did and a smirk tugged at her lips.

"So, Kazuma." She started.

Kazuma looked up from glancing at the floor and grunted. "Hm?"

"Why is your jacket on Ayano?" She asked.

Yukari gasped as she noticed as well. "Aw! That's cute!"

Kazums rolled his eyes. "She looked cold." He replied and diverted his eyes.

The girls giggled together.

"If you like her, why not ask her out?" Yukari smirked.

Kazuma shook his head. "You believe I like her?"

The girls nodded. "So obvious to everyone but Ayano herself!" Yukari stated.

Kazuma couldn't help but chuckle. "She is quite clueless."

The girls sqealed. "We knew it!" They both grinned.

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, keep it quiet." He mumbled.

"But why?" Nanase asked. "I mean... if you like her..."

Kazuma shook his head. "It's complicated." He stated and looked down at her peaceful face.

"Why?" Nanase asked.

Kazuma shook his head. "None of your business." He stated and smirked slightly.

"When will you tell her?" Yukari asked.

Kazuma shrugged. "When I feel like it. Can you please drop the subject?"

The girls frowned and nodded. They talked about the woman whom had attacked Ayano instead.

"An ice-magic user?" Nanase asked.

Kazuma nodded. "They are extremely rare... do not come from these parts."

"What does that mean then? I mean.. clearly she was after Ayano..." Yukari murmured.

Kazuma nodded slowly. "I'm unsure what she wants..."

"You.. will protect Ayano, won't you?" Yukari asked.

Kazuma nodded. "Yes, I am being paid to d-"

"Don't!" Nanase hissed. "We know theres more then money you care for."

Kazuma sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright... I would anyway even if I wasn't being paid." He murmured.

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Is that why you haven't left her side?" Yukari asked.

Kazuma shrugged.

"It so is." Nanase laughed.

Yukari smiled and nodded. "So cute!"

Kazuma sighed and opened his mouth in protest when a groan came from Ayano. All three turned their eyes to her, the girls moving to one side of Ayano and Kazuma on the other.

"Ayano?" Yukari asked softly as she took Ayano's hand in her own.

Ayano's eyes slowy fluttered open and first she saw was Nanase and Yukari. "H-Hey guys..." She whispered.

"Nice to see you awake, idiot." Kazuma smirked.

Ayano turned her head to face Kazuma. "K-Kazuma..." She breathed.

"How do you feel?" Nanase asked.

Ayano turned to face her and shrugged slightly. "R-Really sore..."

"That's what you get for allowing you-"

"I didn't allow myself to be caught!" Ayano hissed at Kazuma, despite her pain.

Kazuma paused to stare at her before laughing. He rested his hand on top of her head and smiled. "I know, Ayano. I'm teasing you."

Nanase and Yukari shared a look before giggling.

Kazuma ignored them as his smile fell. "That woman wasn't any ordinary ice-magic user."

Ayano nodded. "I-I noticed."

"You didn't notice everything." Yukari giggled.

Ayano looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Nanase pointed to Ayano's chest where Kazuma's jacket was still drapped over her chest. Ayano's eyes drifted down and she gasped, a blush forming on her face.

"Wh-Why-"

Kazuma quickly leaned down to capture her lips with his. Her eyes widened further in disbelief. He pulled back slowly and took a lock of her hair to tug on it. "Shut up, Ayano. You need more rest." He breathed.

Yukari and Nanase's eyes were wide with disblief. They turned to eachother before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

AN: Heey! xD I like this second chapter... hope you do too~

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid wind-magic user..." Namara Hunigi grumbled as she sat on a roof looking over the city. "How the hell can I have my fun with him around?"

"Maybe you should just leave."

Namara gasped and whirled around to see Kazuma, his feet hovering above the ground.

"Why did you harm Ayano? What real reason did you have?" He hissed.

Namara smirked. "Oh... now you're seeking me out? I feel... well... quite hounded." She giggled.

A huge gust of wind blew at Namara and sent her to the edge of the roof. She gasped in fear as she quickly caught her balance.

"Hey! I could have died you know!" She hissed.

Kazuma looked unfazed. "Like how you almost killed Ayano."

Namara sighed. "Look, man.. that so wasn't my plan."

"I don't care what it was." Kazuma stated as he finally set his feet on the ground. "Tell me what it is your doing! Why are you even here?"

Namara sighed. "Fine, if you must know, I travel the world for my own amusement. If I come across a few magic-users here and there and give 'em a challenge, so what?"

"So what?" Kazuma hissed. "How many have you killed?"

"None." Namara giggled. "I'm not out to kill."

"But you almost killed Ayano!" Kazuma stated and clenched his fists.

Namara looked him over slowly before giggling. "Cool down, boy. If you were a fire-magic user you'd have melted the roof."

Kazuma glared at her; if he hadn't known better, he'd think she meant a double meaning behind that statement.

"What is this girl to you? A friend? A girlfriend? Your... lover?" Namara smirked.

Kazuma tensed at the word and forced his eyes away.

"Ah... so she is your lover?" Namara asked.

Kazuma shook his head. "That isn't the point! I want you to stay away from here! Leave, go back to where you-"

"Sorry, no can do." Namara said, quickly cutting him off.

"And why is that?" He asked coldly.

"Because I intend on killing this girl now."

"Wh-What?" Kazuma asked, his eyes widening.

"Seeing your reaction to her near-death experience is amusing... I'd love to see how you act to her actual death." She smirked.

"You will not lay a hand on her." Kazuma hissed as a whirlwind picked up around him.

Namara giggled and stepped back to the edge. "See yah!" She laughed and let herself fall back over the side.

Kazuma's eyes widened as he quickly moved to the edge. His expression fell blank as he saw a trail of ice running across buildings, however she was already gone.

...

"Very good, Kannagi-san." The nurse smiled as she watched Ayano swallow her last bite of food. "It's good to see you're eating again."

Ayano nodded. "Thank you for helping me..."

The nurse nodded. "It's no problem." She said before bowing and leaving the room.

Ayano suffered many wounds and had broken her wrist of her dominate hand.

A knock came to the door before Kazuma entered. "Hey." He said simply.

"H-Hi." Ayano said and diverted her eyes.

"You feel any better?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes... thank you." Ayano whispered.

Kazuma moved to sit on the chair beside her bed and let out a breath.

"Y-You don't have to stay by my side you know." Ayano said with a groan. "You always look so angry when you're here."

"I am not angry, Ayano." Kazuma said simply.

"And another thing!" Ayano gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why did you kiss me!?"

A smirk now tugged at Kazuma's lips. He didn't say anything, simply stared at her to take in every feature of her face. How her bangs fell over her one eye as her usual happy and bright eyes were now narrowed and angry. Her mouth in an angry snarl and her body tense with anger.

"Kazuma!" She hissed trying to get him to speak.

"Stop yelling." He said simply and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kazuma, answer me!"

"Because I did." He stated and turned his gaze to meet hers. He held it as he searched her eyes. "Do I really need a reason? You seemed to like it."

Ayano's angry expression had gone and she seemed to be in shock now.

"Now shut up or else you'll never get another." Kazuma said before walking out. "I'm gonna go find a nurse."

* * *

AN: Another chapter. Learning some more about my OC Namara ^^

I hope you like it. Next chapter will be a bit in the future were Ayano is out of the hospital xD

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
